


Welcome to Hell, a Guide to Seven Demons

by justanotherstan



Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 7 Deadly Sins, AU, BTS AU, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherstan/pseuds/justanotherstan
Summary: Time is always counting down, and at the final tick, you’re greeted with either Heaven or with Hell. Though many want to enter Heaven, most fail. The reason behind this are these seven sins, the seven reasons behind man’s evil. The reason why Hell is an inevitable destination.





	Welcome to Hell, a Guide to Seven Demons

He, too, was a tempter. He, too, was a link to the second. The evil world in which I no longer wanted to have anything to do.  

Pride, Avarice, Wrath, Sloth, Lust, Gluttony, Envy.

Why be good when you can be deadly?   

Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One.   

Time is always counting down, and at the final tick, you’re greeted with either Heaven or with Hell. Though many want to enter Heaven, most fail. The reason behind this are these seven sins, the seven reasons behind man’s evil. The reason why Hell is an inevitable destination. 

Seven Sins. Seven Demons. Jeon Jungkook, Jung Ho-Seok, Kim Nam-joon, Min Yoon-gi, Park Jimin, Kim Seok-jin, Kim Tae-Hyung.

Seven Demons that are responsible for these sins. Their personalities, although complex, revolve around these sins. Each has embraced one to their own.

Jeon Jungkook. Pride. This demon, this shadow of a man, is one that haunts nearly all people in the living world. Though appearing young and full of potential, Jungkook knows well what he does. He is a man of talent, a man that knows exactly how to boast and prove himself. The spotlight is always on this monster. Jungkook knows the feeling of being the center of attention more than anyone else. He’s proven his wicked skills to every living being. Jungkook does not hesitate to make himself known. He, pride, is the one that turns angels into devils.   

Jung Ho-seok. Avarice.  Hoseok, a hopeful monster. One who works hard, does his best, and succeeds at all he does. One who is unknowingly sinful. A demon that will catch you by surprise. Little by little, he wanted more, more wealth, more acknowledgment, more everything. Then, he became the greediest man you’d meet, or a more shell of a man, with nothing but greed inside him. He wants everything, and he wants it now. Don’t try to stop him from getting what he wants, for it may end in terrible consequences.

Kim Nam-joon. Wrath. Namjoon has the skills of a successful leader, violence being an inescapable thing in the human world. He’s prominent, though sometimes he lurks in the shadows. Planning, waiting, ready to allow war to ensue. No matter what, he’s always there. He’s universal. The other sins know his power, and follow his lead. Namjoon is a king of destruction. The god of devastation. If you get in his way, he would tear you into pieces within a matter of seconds. A snap of his fingers could cause the end of the world.   

Min Yoon-gi. Sloth. A demon that haunts billions of humans. Yoongi is an apathetic demon. While he may spend time and  hard work making many humans lethargic or unconcerned for the world’s problems, he’d most likely do it from the comfort of his bed. Yoongi is often disinterested in the rest of the demon’s wants or problems, and usually doesn’t give a flying shit about the world around him. However, if you disrupt his rest, the demon will go off on you, most likely killing you in the slowest, most painful way you could imagine. While Yoongi, or Sloth, is an underrated demon, he’s lurking always, and is working worldwide.

Park Jimin. Lust. Though at first, Jimin may look small, sweet, and innocent, if you really look into him, he is anything but that. He’s a monster filled with desire, and a burning passion in his heart that can never be satisfied. He haunts nearly every human on earth, though there are some that he has not been able to touch. He knows the body- he knows how it reacts, he knows how it wants. He knows each human’s weak spots. With that, Jimin likes to have ‘fun’ with humans. Fascinated by the way their bodies work, he likes to have his way with them. Guy, girl, or anything in between, nearly no one in safe from Jimin’s wanton ways.

Kim Seok-jin. Gluttony. Although seemingly harmless, Jin is a man whose hunger will never be satisfied, no matter how much he consumes. However, though this demon eats more in a day than an average human would eat in their lifetime, Jin’s visuals have never wavered. He has a perfectly fit body, and is considered a very handsome devil. Jin haunts many humans, though he’s much more undertone than the others. If he is particularly hungry or not in a good mood, Jin may have the pleasure on snacking on a few humans and sipping on their blood as if it’s a cocktail. His lips are always a deep red, legend says that they’re bloodstained from eating humans he deems worthy of his time.

Kim Tae-Hyung. Envy. Not to be confused with Avarice, Taehyung doesn’t want everything, he wants everything that someone has. In this case, Taehyung is a devil that haunts many humans. He forces people to covet other’s goods. He doesn’t focus on everything as a whole, but on the other hand, focuses specifically on one person at a time. He takes his sweet, precious time with each human he targets, methodically stripping thing of everything they own, their values, their dignity, and in time, their life. He’s a thief, a demon that is not to be trusted.

All of these demons are the root of humanity’s problems. If none of them existed, world peace would ensue. But where’s the fun in peace? Each day, these demons creep into normal, everyday life, and cause unspeakable things to happen. No matter where you are in the world, these demons will grab you by the throat and drag you into hell.

Well, here we go. Welcome to hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is my very first fic I've ever published, so it may not be the best! That being said, I will gladly accept criticism, suggestions, questions, as well as anything else in the comments! I will also take any suggestions for ships that you want me to imply in the storyline. I will try to update as frequently as possible!
> 
> Side note: I love BTS very much. This fic is in no way, shape, or form trying to insult them or make them seem bad. That was never my intention. None of the boys are actually like the things I've described them as, so please do not take it seriously. This is only an AU, not real life. 
> 
> Thank you for reading,  
> justanotherstan


End file.
